Taste and See
by Albert Diyosa
Summary: What do you get when you fuse south with south? North with north? Listen to what Urumi had to say.


**Taste and See  
**

**Albert Diyosa**

Oh yeah, I smell a semester break. Well, almost. I still have things to pass and plates to make. I know that the Lord will help me get through those requirements. Yay!

So, I am back. I am still alive. Honestly, I am surprised. I actually could not believe that I am still a writer on this site and that I am still writing GTO fanfiction. I do have plans of trying out other series that I was able to watch despite my busy schedule like Bleach and Slam Dunk. Well, so much for being a graduating student.

Short-term goal: To finish this fic before second semester starts. Lord, help me. Thank you!

**Nota Bene: **This story is according to Urumi's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GTO and so do you. Dreaming is free, though.

**Chapter 1**

It was self-study period again during Year 3, Class 4's Homeroom. Onizuka-sensei decided not to show up because he had to study for the upcoming regional exam for high school teachers. Inspired by a certain colleague (and adulthood crush) namely Fuyutsuki Asuza, his passion for teaching increased all the more, and it seemed like everyone in this class liked his decision. Who would hate Onizuka-sensei? He was one weird, but deep dude.

"Advanced Physics is coming in a while, and I am still not yet done with this darned PowerPoint presentation!" Yoshikawa Noboru, my used-to-be-bullied-by-girls seatmate complained, tapping his fingers anxiously on his laptop. "What's wrong with you, Alice?" His laptop, by the way, was Alice.

I have never understood computer geek language, but having Yoshikawa for a friend and talking to him constantly made me feel like computer geek language was as easy as French. Yes, I am a genius and I love computers and I do know how they function. However, treating them as a person, talking to them, giving laptops names and other mush computer geeks do with their sweet obsession, I do not do. It was not that I have something against Yoshikawa and his fellow computer worshippers; I just do not speak computer geek. I love Yoshikawa though. He was my ultimate stress reliever—my little listener.

"You should've done that last night." I told him, peeking at the screen of his laptop. "Have you been online gaming last night with Kikuchi and the rest again?!"

Yoshikawa produced a nervous chuckle. "Erm, well, uh, yeah. I guess?" Tsk, tsk, tsk. Just as I thought it was.

"Can you guys give it a rest with those RPGs? You have the real world to, in a way, play your character, and it is even better considering that you make things happen in your actual life."

"That's what RPGs are for," a smile crept on Yoshikawa's face when he was done typing the last paragraph of their group report, in which Murai Kunio, another classmate, was his partner. "If you make a mistake in your virtual life, you can delete yourself and start over. That of course isn't possible in our dimension."

"Good point, Yoshikawa-kun. Even so, RPGs are not really synonymous to Kanzaki Urumi and will never be thank you."

"Not everyone likes everything. That's fine." After saving his file, he closed his laptop and looked at me. "Oh yeah, how's your report? Kikuchi-san's not here yet, which is odd."

Oh yeah. Our report was with him. Now, where is that boy genius? I almost hate to admit it, but I am humbling myself. It felt like I am in a pinch because Kikuchi—err, our report was not here yet. Ooh, Urumi, careful with the words weaved by your head.

"Well, I don't know where he is, but wherever he is, he must be able to come up with the most brilliant excuse for not coming to class on time."

Now, that Yoshikawa said that, where was Kikuchi Yoshito anyway?

A loud bang echoed inside our room and there he was. The boy who would salvage me from Advanced Physics report—my partner, Kikuchi. "I know you wouldn't want to hear this, but yes, I'm sorry for coming late and for not thinking of a brilliant excuse to convince you why I am ridiculously tardy today." He apologized as he did not stop walking towards his seat, fixing his laptop on to his desk and opening it.

"Well, why are you late?" and if your answer would happen to be rottenly stupid, I would throw you out of the window and let the garden snakes feast on you.

Kikuchi sighed. "My laptop crashed. Thank God some of the things we crammed last night were recovered. I had to redo them." From looking at the monitor of his laptop, he looked at me. "How's that for a brilliant excuse for tardiness?"

"Brilliant enough compared to saying 'my dog ate it.' I'd probably do something evil to you if you have said that." I told him. There were no dogs in their house, so yeah, he would not use that excuse. They do have a cat named Sushi.

Bet ya did not know. Mister boy genius here loved cats. That was odd, but yeah, cute in a way.

Have you even had a clue that Kikuchi ate chocolate chip cookies with milk always? What about his secret dream of being a photographer?

Ah, the perks of being partners with Kikuchi Yoshito.

It felt like opening a door to another dimension.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
